Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to process for making influenza antigens suitable for use in vaccines and pharmaceutical compositions comprising said antigens.
Description of the Related Background
Influenza viruses are one of the most ubiquitous viruses present in the world, affecting both humans and livestock. Influenza results in an economic burden, morbidity and even mortality, which are significant.
The influenza virus is an RNA enveloped virus with a particle size of about 125 nm in diameter. It consists basically of an internal nucleocapsid or core of ribonucleic acid (RNA) associated with nucleoprotein, surrounded by a viral envelope with a lipid bilayer structure and external glycoproteins. The inner layer of the viral envelope is composed predominantly of matrix proteins and the outer layer mostly of host-derived lipid material. Influenza virus comprises two surface antigens, glycoproteins neuraminidase (NA) and haemagglutinin (HA), which appear as spikes, 10 to 12 nm long, at the surface of the particles. It is these surface proteins, particularly the haemagglutinin that determine the antigenic specificity of the influenza subtypes. Virus strains are classified according to host species of origin, geographic site and year of isolation, serial number, and, for influenza A, by serological properties of subtypes of HA and NA. 16 HA subtypes (HI-HI 6) and nine NA subtypes (N1-N9) have been identified for influenza A viruses [Webster R G et al. Evolution and ecology of influenza A viruses. Microbiol. Rev. 1992; 56:152-179; Fouchier R A et al. Characterization of a Novel Influenza A Virus Haemagglutinin Subtype (H16) Obtained from Black-Headed Gulls. J. Virol. 2005; 79:2814-2822). Viruses of all HA and NA subtypes have been recovered from aquatic birds, but only three HA subtypes (H1, H2, and H3) and two NA subtypes (N1 and N2) have established stable lineages in the human population since 1918. Only one subtype of HA and one of NA are recognised for influenza B viruses.
At unpredictable intervals, novel influenza viruses emerge with the haemagglutinin antigen, of a totally different subtype from strains circulating the season before. Here, the resulting antigens can vary from 20% to 50% from the corresponding protein of strains that were previously circulating in humans. This phenomenon, called “antigenic shift” can result in virus escaping ‘herd immunity’ and establishing pandemics. In other words, an influenza pandemic occurs when a new influenza virus appears against which the human population has no immunity.
During a pandemic, antiviral drugs may not be sufficient or effective to cover the needs and the number of individuals at risk of influenza will be greater than in interpandemic periods, therefore the development of a suitable vaccine with the potential to be produced in large amounts and with efficient distribution and administration potential is essential. Improved processes are also important to maximize production of antigen for seasonal (interpandemic) influenza vaccines, as the population generally ages and the need for influenza vaccines increases.
The present invention addresses this need.